Midnight Desires
by IAmTheGrayArea
Summary: Daniel wakes up to find Rorschach in his house once again, but this time there's a new spin. This involves Daniel tying Rorschach onto his bed and having his way with him.
1. Daniel's Decision

He didn't know what woke him, but he relaxed after surveying his darkened room. Everything was as he left it. Nothing seemed suspicious. He knew, from Rorschach's insistent forewarnings, that he should be wearier of the mysterious, unknown sounds that woke him in the middle of the night.

What if there was some wacko trying to off all of the masked heroes?

But then again, the Comedian's unfortunate death and Dr. Manhattan's sudden exile could just be coincidences. After all, all of the masked vigilantes were retired except for Rorschach, and Daniel, even after being his crime fighting partner for some time, didn't even know much about Rorschach's real identity. How could someone else know more than he?

Rolling over, Daniel stuck one of his legs out from beneath the sheets, wishing for cooler, fresher air. As he shifted his body, he exhaled deeply, snuggling deep into the mattress again. Once settled, he took a large inhale, suddenly assaulted by an overwhelming, slightly pungent, smell. It invaded each nostril, plowing over all of his nose hairs and filling his lungs. He jerked his head instinctively. I mean, the smell wasn't exactly… pleasant.

No one else harbored this scent. He knew his ex-partner was somewhere in the house, or at least had been at one point during the night. But… then why were his sheets so consumed with the odor?

He sat up, squinting his eyes in an effort to focus through the darkness. "Rorschach?"

Suddenly, a dark figure popped into his left peripherals. Daniel's breath hitched in his throat, feeling that oh-so-familiar rush of adrenaline he knew so well as a masked hero. Raising his arms, he was ready to defend himself if need be… but then the figure came into focus and the infamous, ever-changing white and black mask materialized.

"Hello Daniel," Rorschach said.

Daniel's shoulders slumped, his heart still beating almost out of his chest. "Rorschach… where did you come from?" It almost seemed as if he had come from underneath Daniel's bed or something.

"Just checking, Daniel."

Checking what? God, sometimes Rorschach was so vague.

"Did you kick my door in again?"

"Locks not strong enough. Need new one. Stronger one. Can't be too safe."

Daniel had learned early on not to argue with Rorschach. "Alright." Bringing his hands up, Daniel rubbed his groggy eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't know… not quite sure why."

Daniel rested his hands by his side, feeling a small object as he placed the back of his hand to the bedcovers. He lifted his hand to find a rogue sugar cube lying on top of the covers. He cocked his head, picking the cube up. "How did—?" As he looked up he found Rorschach facing him, staring at him.

"You know," Daniel laughed a little. "I would've expected you to be a lot stealthier, considering the whole masked vigilante gig. If you want to lay with me…?"

He said it as a joke, but as the words came out of his mouth, Rorschach began getting more and more nervous. By the end of the sentence his hands were shaking and he was glancing around the room, as if to look for an escape.

"Rorschach?" Daniel asked. "It was just a joke. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It happens sometimes," Rorschach said.

"Really? I've never seen you get uncomfortable before. Usually its you who makes other people uncomfortable."

"Not that. Something else happens," Rorschach paused, shifting his feet. "When around you."

"Something happens when you're around me?"

"Not immediately, but after smelling the sheets. Could smell you…"

The words ran through Daniel's head and he couldn't resist from asking, "So, you were on my bed?"

Rorschach gave one hard nod.

"And that's when it happened?" Daniel asked.

Again, the masked man replied with a nod.

"Rorschach… come here," Daniel said softly.

Somewhat childlike, Rorschach shuffled his feet over to Daniel's side of the bed, stopping within a foot or two of his ex-partner.

"When you were a kid, did you ever touch yourself?" Daniel asked. The question was surprisingly easy to ask, and he had no idea why.

"Didn't ever see point to it."

Softly, now suddenly getting really nervous, Daniel lifted his right hand and laid it ever-so-softly against the top of Rorschach's groin. Underneath the cloth, Daniel could feel the hardness and he was somewhat relieved that he had assumed correctly what Rorschach had been saying.

The contact made Rorschach jerk slightly, and Daniel didn't know if he would have a hand for too much longer.

But after a moment of stillness, Daniel asked, "Do you want me to show you the point?"

Daniel could see his friend's chest rise and fall in quick successions. Was he too scared to answer? Was he too shocked to answer?

Daniel opened his mouth, inhaling deeply before continuing. "I want to," he urged, letting his fingers press a little harder into the cloth, feeling the form beneath.

Rorschach lifted his head up slightly as Daniel's fingers began to slip under, between his legs, rubbing what he found there.

Softly, barely audible, Rorschach murmured, "No…" He stumbled back, shoving Daniel's hand away. "Wrong, Daniel. Bad. Very bad. Corrupt. Sick."

Daniel rubbed the knuckles on his hand, surprised that Rorschach hadn't broken any of his fingers. He turned his face away. What had he been thinking? Here he was, trying to convince the most radically conservative Nazi to succumb to his homoerotic sexual desires. Had he actually _touched_ Rorschach… _there_? Oh god, he was dead, he knew it. But wait… wasn't it Rorschach who had started all of this anyway? Before Daniel could contain the words, they slipped heatedly from his mouth. "You're the one who gets a hard on by watching me sleep."

Out of his peripherals, Daniel saw Rorschach's body stiffen and his head cock quickly to the side. "Hurm," was all Daniel heard before his partner's fist hit him square in the jaw.

"Only watch to protect you," Rorschach's gruff voice growled. Rorschach shook his head a couple times, not really aware he was doing it. Did Daniel, the only person he had a semi-close relationship with, just admit to _wanting_ to _touch_ him. Rorschach never believed that the filth and sin of this decrepit city would ever affect his friend. This proved just how much protection Daniel actually needed. "What about the whore Daniel?"

"What are you talking about?" Daniel asked, rubbing his jaw line tenderly.

"Laurie."

Daniel shook his head, frustrated. "Laurie is _not_ a whore."

"Dresses like one. Seduces like one. Must be one."

"Jesus Rorschach! Not everything is so black and white! Just like now…" Daniel couldn't find the courage to finish his sentence. He didn't need another contusion anywhere on his body.

"Just like now how?"

Daniel sighed heavily. Rorschach wasn't going to let him off, so why fight? "I enjoy being with Laurie. I enjoy it a lot… but I also… sometimes…"

Rorschach's fists clenched and his voice came out like rumbling thunder. "Also what?"

"Imagine what it'd be like to undress… you." He expected the punch, but it still shot waves of pain through his skull.

"Vile! Vile!" Rorschach screamed. "No different, Daniel. No different than the rotting, disease infested whores and crack addicts that I pass on the streets at night."

Daniel could see that Rorschach was using all of his will not to rip him into little, tiny Nite Owl pieces. Rorschach was going to leave… and Daniel would probably never see him again. Once Rorschach walked out the door, that'd probably be the last intrusion his ex-partner would ever make. Is this what he wanted?

If Rorschach left, then he could go back to normal and stop having those strange homoerotic fantasies about him. He could go back to Laurie and be happy. But… that would mean that he would never get to know how it felt to be with him. He would never know what his mouth tastes like, how his body felt… what his face looked like. Was he willing to sacrifice that knowledge?

It looked like he would have to make the decision soon, because Rorschach was already turning to leave. Once Rorschach passed through his doorframe, the answer came to Daniel clear as day. He sprung from his bed and yanked his bedside lamp out from the wall and quickly followed his vigilante friend.

Rorschach turned when he heard Daniel coming up behind him, but Daniel was quick enough to land the blow on top of Rorschach's head before the masked man could react. The lamp shattered and pieces of glass fell haphazardly to the floor… along with Rorschach's limp body.


	2. Rorschach's Torture

Rorschach awoke with a jolt, unaware of where he was or how he had gotten there. He jerked his body up, only to have his arms tug violently against knotted rope. He fell back onto the bed, assessing the situation. Both his hands and legs were tied to bedposts, with his legs disturbingly tied so that they were spread very far apart. He tried to pull his knees together, but the ropes were too tight.

But even more disturbing than this was that he was half undressed. His socks and shoes were missing. His pinstriped pants remained on but his overcoat was gone, revealing the white wife beater he wore underneath. His mask remained on, thankfully.

"I never pictured you as a redhead," a voice glided into the noiseless room.

Rorschach pulled as hard as he could at the restraining ropes. He recognized the voice immediately. "Fuck you! Daniel… untie ropes now!" His breathing was rapid and he couldn't help but smell that intoxicating scent. That scent that started this depraved, evil situation.

Daniel walked to the foot of the bed, still wearing just boxers. "Calm down Rorschach," he said quietly.

"Trap. Trap. So stupid. Trusted you. Trusted you!" Rorschach yelled, continuing to pull at his restraints.

Daniel pulled his eyes away. Seeing Rorschach writhe helplessly on his bed was surprisingly endearing, and he could feel his groin hardening. "I'm well aware that this could mean my ultimate demise, but… I just have this inkling that I need this and… that you want this."

"No! No! Don't want this!" Rorschach screamed, pulling one more time on the ropes before collapsing from exhaustion. "Trusted you," he said softly one more time.

"I'm going to need you to trust me just a little longer," Daniel said, crawling onto the bed and settling in the triangle of space between Rorschach's spread legs. "I'm going to show you the point of this… of sex."

"Sex is for whores. Sluts. Pimps," Rorschach argued. "Don't want."

Daniel let his fingers gently tickle their way up the inside of Rorschach's thighs, feeling the masked man jerk uncontrollably. "You don't want this?" Daniel asked, letting his fingers run softly over the large protruding area between Rorschach's legs. "You're body seems to be arguing otherwise."

"No…"

"You're only human Rorschach. We can't help who we're attracted to."

"No compromises Daniel! Can resist. Always resist temptations."

"I know," Daniel whispered. "That's why I'm forcing you. It's the only way to show you. There is bliss and purity in sex. Some of the best feelings of my life were during sex, especially if it's with someone I love."

"Stop." Rorschach demanded. "Daniel… _please_."

"I'll go slow," Daniel reassured. "What are you so afraid of? I'm not going to hurt you."

"Afraid of sin. Don't want to become scum."

"You're afraid you'll like it?" Daniel asked, moving his hands up Rorschach's stomach, feeling the tight, sculpted muscles beneath the thin shirt. Rorschach's chest deflated, trying to escape from Daniel's touch, but it was no use.

"No…" Rorschach said quietly. "_Know_ I'll like it."

A small smile spread across Daniel's face and he moved his body up so that he was straddling Rorschach now. He leaned down to Rorschach's ear and he could feel the man stiffen greatly beneath him. "Then just enjoy it," he whispered.

Daniel sat back up, looking down at his ex-partner. The stillness made Rorschach uncomfortable and he turned his face away.

Daniel chuckled. "You turn your face away when I can't even see it in the first place." Gently, Daniel let his fingers grip the bottom of Rorschach's mask, feeling the man jump beneath him.

"No, Daniel. Not my face," Rorschach said. "Leave it."

"I just…" Daniel said, continuing to lift the fabric and revealing the hard stubble on his friend's chin. Once the mask had reached over Rorschach's top lip, Daniel stopped. "See? No more than usual. I see this much when you eat my food."

"Why?" Rorschach asked.

"So I can do this," Daniel answered, licking his lips. He leaned down and gently let his lips touch Rorschach's. It was a simple, closed-mouth kiss because Daniel didn't want to ask too much of his friend.

Rorschach pulled away slightly, but allowed the other man's lips to touch his own. It was his first kiss. And it was with another man… with Daniel. The second time Daniel came in, his lips were partially parted, allowing his hot breathe to cascade over Rorschach's mouth. Again he accepted the lips, doing nothing to neither tempt nor resist.

Surprisingly, Rorschach tasted good. His lips tasted sweet, like the sugar cubes he was always popping in his mouth. When Daniel was through with Rorschach's mouth, he let his cheek rub up against the hard stubble, feeling the little hairs dig into his soft skin. He let his hot breath run over Rorschach's exposed neck and the masked man squirmed slightly at the sensations the heat was causing him.

Daniel used his hands to lift Rorschach's shirt up to his neck, exposing the vigilante's stomach and chest. Just as expected, Rorschach small body was toned and muscular. Lowering his face, Daniel let his mouth cover one of Rorschach's protruding nipples. The first tongue flip made the masked vigilante moan and Daniel couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

Rorschach bit at his bottom lip, disgusted with himself for letting such a lustful sound escape his mouth. He would not let another escape, but when Daniel let his teeth gently bite onto his nipple, Rorschach was forced to let a quivering exhale escape.

His groin was so tight, tighter than it had ever been before. He found himself unwillingly lifting his hips upward, trying to release the pressure against Daniel's body. Once he realized what he was doing though, he stopped immediately, forcing his groin to stay still and throb on its own. This only lasted a second though, and he let out a reluctant whimper as his hips jumped again. He needed release. He just didn't know how to get it.

"I think you're ready," Daniel said softly against Rorschach's chest. Moving down between Rorschach's legs again, Daniel worked at the pant's button and zipper, finally pulling them down.

The constraints of his pants and underwear were gone, and Rorschach felt better immediately. He glanced down. He had never seen himself so erect. It made his stomach lurch, and he had to look away.

"Daniel," Rorschach breathed out. "It hurts."

Daniel smirked. "I'll fix that." He opened his mouth and, starting at the bottom, let his tongue slowly run up the length of Rorschach's exposed cock.

At this, Rorschach let out more of a scream than a moan and his back arched violently. His tied hands gripped furiously onto the bedposts.

Daniel took that as a good sign for him to continue, and so he allowed his tongue to swirl around the head of Rorschach's cock, tasting the pre-cum that was situated there. Daniel brought his hand to the underside of the other man's cock and massaged the testicles there.

Rorschach was breathing very heavily, as if he were hyperventilating and his body shifted wantonly against the bedcovers. "Holy… _shit_. Daniel…" At first the words irked Rorschach, because he couldn't seem to be able to control them, but after Daniel had been sucking on his cock for a couple seconds, he didn't care what came out of his mouth.

Daniel was getting into a pretty quick rhythm and Rorschach felt this strange building of tension in his legs and stomach. Sweat ran freely down every part of his body and his chest lifted and fell rapidly. "Daniel… Daniel."

Suddenly there was this intense, glorious feeling that ran through every cell of Rorschach's body and he felt himself explode into his friend's mouth. His body continued to jerk with tremors as Daniel gave his last lick.

After a moment, the breathing settled and the lust was calmed.

Daniel watched his friend, wondering if it would be safer just to leave him tied up on his bed. If he let Rorschach go, he'd be dead. Whether Rorschach enjoyed it or not, it was still wildly against his will and he wouldn't forgive Daniel for that.

"Untie me," Rorschach said.

"Rorschach," Daniel began. "I hope you understand that I was trying to help you. If you want to hurt me… kill me…"

"Untie me!" Rorschach screamed.

Daniel sighed, lifting his body and untying Rorschach's right arm. Once untied, Rorschach hastily untied his other arm, leaving only his feet bound.

Rorschach sat up and there was a moment of pure tension that ran through the two men. Daniel was too scared to even move off the bed.

Rorschach's fingers went to the hem of his mask and hesitated there.

"I'm sorry Rorschach…" Daniel said nervously.

Suddenly the fingers tightened around the hem and flew upward, yanking the mask off completely. Daniel jumped at the suddenness and was shocked to find, no longer Rorschach, but Walter Kovacs in front of him. Bright, vibrant red hair sprang from Walter's head and slitty eyes stared mercilessly back at Daniel.

Walter's hand shot up quickly and grasped the back of Daniel's neck, pulling the Nite Owl into his body. They're lips met for a third time, but this time with exploring tongues included. Daniel was knocked off balance by the force of Rorschach's pull and the ex-vigilante fell on top of his friend. Walter's mouth was eager, demanding Daniel's tongue to obey to his.

Daniel was so turned on by the sudden turn of events that any part of his body was willing to obey Walter's powerful will. Daniel could feel the hardened abdominal muscles against his own stomach, and his groin rubbed roughly against Walter's leg.

Walter gripped brutally onto the hair on the back of Daniel's head, pulling Daniel up and away from him. Walter leaned down untied one of his legs, Daniel doing the honors on the other one.

Now Daniel had one of the most renowned lunatics kneeling on his bed, half undressed and very agitated.

"Very bad, Daniel. Very bad." Walter said.

"Rorschach, wait," Daniel pleaded, but Walter had already shoved him so hard that he fell off the bed backwards and landed heavily on the floor.

Walter was up and back into Rorschach before Daniel could even get his bearings.

"Rorschach please!" Daniel yelled. "We can talk about this."

But Rorschach had already slipped out of the bedroom.

"Rorschach! You'll come back right?" Daniel yelled, trying to get to his feet. "I'll see you again, right?"

The only response Daniel received was the loud slam of his already broken front door.


	3. Laurie's Input

Three months.

Three months and no sign of Rorschach. Anywhere, in fact. Not only had Walter succeeded in ignoring Daniel's existence, but he also seemed unconcerned about the recent petty thievery and assaults that were plaguing the back pages of the New Frontiersman. Daniel found himself obsessed with perusing the articles about the most recent breaking and entering or the destruction of property that happened just down the street, just in hopes of finding Rorschach's name in print. He was dying to see: "Masked vigilante, most infamously known as Rorschach, kills two men attempting to rob the corner store."

At least then Daniel would know that he was okay. That he was alive.

Daniel was on his way home, passing the prostitutes and crack addicts that Rorschach always ranted about.

Have you seen Rorschach? He always wanted to ask them. But he never did. Besides, if they had seen the vigilante they probably wouldn't be alive to tell him about it. Or at least, they'd be in a hospital somewhere, probably tripping off pain killers and morphine drips.

Daniel's shoulders slumped when he reached his front door. The 300 dollar lock that he had bought three months ago was still completely intact, sealing his door securely shut. It was strange how much he wanted that damn thing to be dented in half and part of his door to be in splinters all over his stoop.

The other night he had succumbed and put the new key on his keychain. Most of the time, it was a pointless act, because Rorschach would come too frequently and every other night he'd just have to sit at his kitchen table for twenty minutes trying to separate that stupid metal ring so he could exchange the old key with the new one.

But now… it looked like he'd have this key for quite a while.

Opening the door, Daniel was assaulted with loud banging. It sounded like boxes of frying pans were being thrown across his kitchen.

His first thought was, 'Laurie?'

Sometimes she was a little absentminded. Like when she almost caught Daniel's lair on fire when she was meddling unattended inside of Archie. Rorschach was never so airheaded… He was a much better partner.

Placing his bag quickly aside, Daniel made his way down the darkened hallway and flung his kitchen door open. His first image was of Laurie… posed and ready to fling a frying pan across the room.

"Laurie! What on Earth?" Daniel asked, giving his most perplexed look.

"Him! Him! God! I can't stand that little…" she bared his teeth, tightening her grip on the handle of her makeshift weapon. "It was so much easier with Jon! Jon could just transport him out when he upset me!"

Daniel's first reaction was annoyance. Here she was talking about Jon… again. But then the rest of her tirade surfaced in his mind. There was only one person that could rile Laurie up so badly.

Daniel swung around and felt all of the air escape his lungs when his eyes lay upon 'him.' The enticer of Laurie's rage and of Daniel's lust.

Rorschach stood, at the ready, having already dodged a couple screaming pots and pans. Light-headedly Daniel took in his ex-partner's presence, feeling fear, relief and exhilaration all at once.

After recovering from the onslaught of emotions, Daniel advanced on Laurie, taking the frying pan out of her hands. He didn't need this escalating anymore. God, she was so lucky that Rorschach didn't snap her pretty, little neck after the first throw.

He didn't need them to start physically fighting, because one, if not both, would get severely injured and this was something Daniel refused to come to fruition.

"What is going on?" Daniel demanded of them.

"You know," Laurie began. "Call me what you will Rorschach, but you don't _even_ _know_ my mother!"

"Don't have to," was his quick reply.

Daniel already knew where this was going.

"Whore," Rorschach explained. "Like mother. Like daughter."

"Rorschach!" Daniel said exasperatedly. "You can't go around calling every female a whore!"

"No, only the ones that fit the description."

"Oh whatever!" Laurie rolled her eyes. "Why? Because I don't walk around in pinstriped pants and a trench coat? Or is it because Daniel and I are in a mature, adult relationship that involves the fact that we _fuck_? Because apparently women aren't allowed to do that!"

At the word 'fuck' Rorschach tensed, clenching his gloved hands into fists. Leaning back against the kitchen counter, Rorschach stiffly crossed his arms tightly and lowered his face.

There was a tense moment of silence and Daniel was praying that Laurie wouldn't ask him to remove Rorschach from the premises, because he couldn't and, honestly, didn't want to. He wanted, no, _needed_ to talk to Rorschach. How could he explain that to Laurie?

"Just leave Rorschach!" Laurie yelled.

"Won't," he said.

"Get out of here!"

"Need to talk to Daniel."

"Fine!" she yelled. "_I'll_ leave!" Her tear-filled eyes angrily met Daniel's, but all he gave was an apologetic look in return.

She stormed from the room and slammed the front door shut on her way out.

"That's just like how you left last time," Daniel said. "I guess I'm good at pissing people off."

"Last time didn't happen. Don't speak of again," Rorschach said gruffly.

"But…" Daniel said, taking a step toward Rorschach, but the masked man tensed greatly at the movement so Daniel stopped. "But," he continued. "I don't want to ignore it. And, now that I know you're okay, I think it was one of the best decisions of my life."

Rorschach jerked his head away so that Daniel could barely see the swirling white and black blotches.

"I love how I don't even have to see your face to know you're blushing," Daniel said, smiling.

"Don't talk like that. Not Laurie."

Daniel laughed. "I know you're not Laurie. Although, she doesn't really go for the sentimental stuff either."

"Stop talking."

"But I thought that's why you came over. Isn't it?" Daniel asked, getting frustrated. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Know already."

"But I thought you didn't want me to talk about it –"

Untwisting his arms, Rorschach slammed a balled fist into a cabinet behind him, causing pieces of wood to fling through the air.

Daniel's words jumbled in his throat like a crashing train. He had never talked to Rorschach like this before. Why now? Why was he treating this sensitive situation with such a condescending attitude?

Rorschach did come back after all. Isn't that all Daniel wanted? After all that time of hoping to wake in the middle of the night to find Rorschach 'just checking,' this was how he was going to treat him?

"I'm sorry." The apology came out quietly, but Daniel knew Rorschach heard it. "I shouldn't have done that."

Rorschach loosened his fists and placed his arms at his side. "Daniel…" he said, swaying slightly. "Don't… feel… right."

Rorschach said the words weakly, lifting his hand out as if to grasp at something that wasn't there. Slowly his knees buckled and his whole body went down, hitting the edge of the countertop in the process.

"Ror—shit!" Daniel cursed, hastily making his way to his fallen friend. Kneeling by the still man, Daniel yelled, "Rorschach! Rorschach! Come on buddy, wake up. Wake up."

But, for some reason, Rorschach had fainted.


	4. Rorschach's Surrender

For a second time Rorschach awoke with a start, realizing that he was (yet again) half undressed and laying on Daniel's bed. His head shot up, instantly relieved to see that his hands and feet were not bound with rope.

"Don't freak out," Daniel instructed from the doorway. "You passed out in the kitchen and I brought you in here."

Scooting to the edge of the bed, Rorschach lifted his fingers and felt the comforting feel of his mask against his face. "Fine now."

"Yeah, maybe," Daniel replied, leaning against the doorframe. "But only because you happened to faint in front of your only friend. If you did it anywhere else, you'd be in jail or worse. You could've died."

"But didn't," Rorschach replied matter-of-factly. Always matter-of-factly. "How long have I been here?"

"Four hours. It'd probably be best if you'd stay longer though," Daniel answered.

Rorschach scoffed. "Like that, wouldn't you?"

Daniel snorted a laugh. "I'm only asking for your own well being. Rorschach, you pushed yourself to pure exhaustion! You're so obsessed with fighting sin that you forget to sleep or take a sip of water. You're probably severely dehydrated."

"Why'd you take my clothes off?"

"You were burning up," Daniel explained, shaking his head slightly. "I don't know. I was panicking… trying to get your temperature down."

"Hurm. Convenient."

"Well, at least I didn't tie you up this time," Daniel said. "Tempting though…"

"Daniel." Rorschach warned.

"I just figured I survived the lion's den once. Why push my luck twice? I did, however, watch you while you slept. You looked so relaxed. So… unguarded."

Rorschach's hands shot up to the hem of his mask.

"Yes," Daniel said, answering the question he knew Rorschach was thinking. "I removed your mask. You did it once for me, so I assumed I could do it again."

"Assumed too much," Rorschach grumbled angrily.

"So do you," Daniel replied swiftly. "You assume that you can always be in control, but you can't. You have to realize that some things are completely out of your control. Like when you were sleeping…" He paused, "Like the other time."

"Was _tied_ last time," Rorschach countered. "Otherwise, would've been in control."

Daniel crossed his arms. "Even when you weren't tied down, your body still reacted to me. _That_ you are not in control of."

"Argue all you want," Rorschach said, standing. "Have better things to do."

"Did we accomplish what you came here for?" Daniel asked. "It seems to me that we haven't really achieved anything."

Rorschach moved with slight difficulty over to the chair where the rest of his clothes lay. From the doorway, Daniel watched him, finally realizing that Rorschach wasn't going to answer his question.

Daniel sighed heavily, grabbing the doorknob and closing the door to his bedroom.

Rorschach paused with half his arm in the sleeve of his trench coat. "Daniel… doors have never really been that great of an obstacle for me. You should know that."

"It wasn't a threat, Rorschach," Daniel said, moving over to his bed. "It was an invite."

Slipping the rest of his way into his trench coat, Rorschach grunted, "To what?"

Daniel opened his mouth, but before the sound escaped, Rorschach added, "Be careful how you answer this."

Daniel almost laughed. Could he possibly give an answer that wouldn't result in his ex-partner punching him? It was an invite to… what? To lie together? To kiss? To unabashedly have hardcore, sweaty sex?

He knew what he wanted, but how much could he ask of Rorschach? If anything.

"It was an invite to… stay the night," Daniel said. "With me."

"How easily you succumb to the filth… the corruption!" Rorschach yelled, making his way over to where Daniel sat on the bed. "The depraved lustful acts! Why don't you try to fight?"

"Because, Rorschach," Daniel responded, rising from the mattress. "I'm a little more liberal minded when it comes to morals, and I'm not ignorant enough to deny something that I know is a part of who I am!" He had let his anger get the best of him, which was rare, especially when it came to confronting his murderously ill-tempered counterpart.

Rorschach's fists grabbed at the front of Daniel's shirt, dragging the retired vigilante into the bedside table and slamming him roughly against the wall. "Its liberal ideals that make you think homosexuality is acceptable. Makes you think it's allowable! They're just radical beliefs to comfort you, so you can convince yourself that you're not completely screwed up!"

Closing his eyes, Daniel turned his face away. He couldn't look at Rorschach. Having him this close… he could smell him, feel him. The crotch that had been completely limp for Laurie the past three months was suddenly burning with want, and harder than a block of ice. Daniel let a quivering exhale escape, praying… no begging that Rorschach wouldn't notice how turned on he was.

He felt Rorschach hesitate and his fear escalated. Slowly he opened his eyes to find Rorschach paused, his fists still entangled with the shirt.

"Rorschach –," Daniel began but then he felt a blow deep in his gut. He grunted loudly, feeling another hit against his chest. He put his hands up, but Rorschach was too strong and too angry. The blows came over and over, until Daniel felt himself being pounded into the floor. He needed the punches to stop. If not, he'd go unconscious and that would leave him defenseless against the more than deadly Rorschach.

Summoning what little strength he could muster, Daniel lifted his leg and kicked his heel out as hard as he could. It made contact and the active vigilante stumbled back, falling to the ground.

"That is it!" Daniel screamed, pointing his finger wildly at Rorschach. "I've done nothing to hurt you. Nothing! There is something going on between us, and all I want is to figure out what it is. That's all I'm trying to do!"

Daniel's fury and adrenaline combine to make his movements appear swift and dangerous. He pushes himself from the floor. "But all you can think about is sin and corruption! It is literally painful for you to trust me when all I want is good for you. I want to help you accept yourself. I want to see you with your guard down. I want to goddamn pleasure you!

"That's right," Daniel continued. "I said it. I want to _pleasure_ you. Again. But I can't take this. My body cannot take your beatings, and let's face it… I can only force you so many times before you snap my neck. It's just ironic, really. My only goal is to please you, and yours is to hurt me.

"I'm not the one hiding behind my beliefs. No, Rorschach, that's you."

His anger was fizzling out, and having no more things to say at the moment, he sat exhaustedly on the edge of his bed. A headache was blooming in his head, and his fingers went to rub his temples. He sighed, not even caring to know where Rorschach was or what he was doing. He could hear the vigilante moving, but he was too tired to open his eyes. Instead he opted to lie on his bed.

He had had enough, and by this point, he didn't really care if Rorschach walked away and never came back into his life. What was he thinking anyway? Trying to convince Rorschach to have a semi-normal adult relationship. Rorschach didn't have a semi-normal _anything_.

After the first loud crash Daniel still didn't open his eyes, but after the second Daniel sprang up. "Jesus Christ Rorschach! Haven't you done enough?" Now Daniel's two ceiling lights were shattered, darkening the room considerably. It left only his new bedside lamp to light the room and it was currently being clutched by Rorschach.

"What? Are you going to hit me over the head with that?" Daniel asked.

Rorschach answered by the throwing the lamp to the floor. The bulb smashed and all the light was sucked from the room with its death.

Daniel had always kept his hallway light off and he was suddenly cursing himself for doing so. At least then he'd have a light coming in from under the closed door, but now he had nothing. His eyes moved frantically around the surrounding area but they met nothing. More disturbing though was the silence.

Where the hell was Rorschach?

Maybe Daniel could draw the shades back from the window. Or maybe he should go for the bedroom door where the hallway light switch was just a few feet away. Daniel took a soft step forward, hearing his own footstep. _Damn_, how was Rorschach being so quiet?

Fear was an emotion Daniel had thought he had conquered, but maybe his masked hero days hadn't left that deep of an impression, because he could barely hear anything over his thumping heart. Another couple steps and he'd be at his door.

Daniel reached out, meeting the hard wooden surface of his door. Moving his fingertips down, he searched blindly for the doorknob. Jesus, he was so close to the smooth metal. He had to be. He knew it.

Just as his fingers grazed the doorknob, he felt something that made his breath hitch in his throat and his body freeze.

A presence… Rorschach's.

The masked man was right beside him. He could smell him. Feel him. Hear him, breathing ever so softly.

Was this it? Was Rorschach going to kill him? Should he punch him? Or just let him attack? All these thoughts froze with fear and panic as Daniel felt a firm grasp wrap around his wrist, pulling his hand away from the door.

"Daniel…" Rorschach said incredibly soft, barely audible.

Daniel felt his arm being yanked again, but this time his whole body went with it. He stumbled forward, being caught by Rorschach's firmly planted body. A hand went to the back of Daniel's neck and his lips were roughly guided to meet Rorschach's.

No mask intercepted Daniel's lips. Only Rorschach's sugar-tasting mouth was there, uncovered and unyielding.

"Tried to resist," Rorschach strained between kisses. "Tried _so_ _hard_."

"See, I knew you couldn't control everything," Daniel panted.

Rorschach ran his hand through Daniel's wavy hair, pulling harshly on the strands, making it quite clear that he didn't need Daniel's two cents on the matter.

Smoothly, Daniel ran his hands up Rorschach's chest; slipping his hands under the trench coat and guiding the garment back off.

God, he could really use his Nite Owl goggles right now. To witness a lust driven Rorschach… Jesus that'd be so fucking hot.

But maybe it would be best, he thought, not to be turned on anymore. His crotch was already swelling and throbbing in pain.

Leading Rorschach backwards, Daniel pushed the vigilante onto the mattress.

"Hurm…" Rorschach said. "Not use to being thrown around."

Daniel grinned, letting his hand drop beneath Rorschach's pinstriped pants. The man jerked wildly; letting no more complaints exit his mouth, only gasps.

Daniel lifted his other hand to Rorschach's face and was surprised to find that the mask had been taken off completely. He let his fingers run over the short, soft strands, letting his nails scratch the top of Rorschach's head.

Concentrating back on the hand that was pleasuring Rorschach, Daniel lowered his fingers and let them play for a brief second at the entrance of the other man's asshole.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" Rorschach asked.

Without verbally answering, Daniel decided to let one of his fingers inside of Rorschach. He wasn't there a second before Rorschach viciously shoved him off the bed.

Daniel collected himself from off the floor and gripped the edge of his mattress. "Rorschach?"

"Sorry," Rorschach said immediately. "Instinct."

"You know I wouldn't hurt you," Daniel said. "Not after it took so long to get you back here." 'The last thing I want to do is hurt you,' he wanted to add, but he didn't. "Here, I'll go slower."

Daniel resettled himself back onto the bed and began undressing Rorschach. He smiled silently to himself. The first time that he and Rorschach fooled around, Daniel recalled telling the vigilante that he wondered what it'd be like to undress him. Now he would know.

He started with Rorschach's wife beater. Letting his fingertips slide up and under the cloth, he felt the deep crevices of Rorschach's stomach muscles, feeling them jump slightly at his touch. He glided up, reaching the two protruding nipples. He let his index fingers barely graze their tops and then circle around the base, feeling Rorschach's chest rise and fall quickly.

"Lift your arms," Daniel softly requested.

Rorschach did as told and the wife beater was slipped off his body. Daniel thought it was about time for another kiss to calm his partner. He leaned down and found Rorschach's lips in the darkness. The man responded by letting his hand run lazily over Daniel's shoulder and back. As their tongues explored, Daniel let his hand explore as well.

He let his fingertips run along Rorschach's collarbone and down to his sides. He felt the protruding ribs and his fingers ran between the crevices. He let his nails lead some of the way, scratching Rorschach's side and stomach. He was thin. He needed to eat more. Daniel would tell him that later and buy him more cans of beans.

He moved his hand even lower next, letting his fingertips tease Rorschach by slipping just below his pants but going no further. Rorschach moaned softly into Daniel's mouth.

Daniel eventually broke the kiss to continue undressing his friend. After unzipping Rorschach's pants, he gripped the top and pulled them down to his knees. Grabbing the bottoms of each leg, Daniel was able to pull them off completely.

Rorschach was totally nude… Jesus! Where were those damn Owl goggles when Daniel really needed them? "I wish the lights weren't broken."

"Exactly why I broke them," Rorschach answered quietly.

Daniel wanted to be annoyed, but he couldn't help but find Rorschach's shyness cute. "Then I'll just have to make up for it… with touch."

He let his hands travel along the outside of Rorschach's thighs, getting to his hip bones and circling back to travel down the inside. Rorschach's hips responded by lifting off the comforter.

"Remember what I did last time?" Daniel asked.

"Been haunted by it," Rorschach answered.

Daniel let out a small laugh. "Well, I hope this'll leave just as big of an impression."

Daniel lifted two of his fingers and took them into his mouth, soaking them with saliva. Once they were ready he used his palms to guide Rorschach's legs apart. He could feel the slight resistance from Rorschach.

"Relax," Daniel said, coaxing Rorschach's legs apart. "Just remember what it felt like last time."

Daniel lowered his face and left a line of kisses from Rorschach's bellybutton to the length of his shaft. The man beneath him bucked his hips, wanting more but not willing to say it. Daniel obeyed the request, letting his tongue run up and down the vigilante's hardened shaft. While doing so, Daniel let his wet fingers circle the entrance to Rorschach's hole, feeling the muscles there twitch and respond to the touch.

Gently, Daniel let one of his fingers wriggle its way inside of the vigilante, heeding to any movements that would signal Rorschach's discomfort. The man did squirm slightly but Daniel didn't know if it was from what his mouth was doing or from what his finger was doing.

Daniel used his free hand to walk his fingers back up to Rorschach's chest. There he fondled and caressed every part of Rorschach he could. He just couldn't get enough skin to skin contact.

Rorschach was breathing heavier and heavier and after a couple minutes, lifted his head, saying, "Daniel, don't you…"

Daniel waited, continuing with his many tasks, but once Rorschach never finished his sentence, he looked up. "Don't I what?"

"Want _it_ too?"

It? What was it? Daniel thought for a moment. It… it. Did Rorschach mean pleasure?

Honestly Daniel hadn't even thought about himself. Damn, he hasn't even shed a single article of clothing. Sure, he wanted pleasure… but how would Rorschach give that to him? He thought 'giving' was all Rorschach would allow.

Daniel couldn't fathom the vigilante giving him a hand job and certainly not a blow job! But then again, there were other ways. One in particular that sparked Daniel's interest.

"There is a way where we can both feel _it_," Daniel said.

Rorschach remained silent and Daniel could sense his uncertainty.

Daniel had to admit, this was a pivotal moment. It was one thing for Rorschach to be tied down and forced to have sex. It was another to allow it to happen. For Rorschach, this meant that his purity, his no compromising attitude was going to be defeated. Sin would have won.

"I've never done it either, so we're both in new territory here," Daniel said.

"Haven't?" Rorschach seemed surprised. "Hurm, not very comforting. But done it with Laurie… same concept."

"So," Daniel said softly, bending down and gently suckling Rorschach's nipple. "Is that a yes?"

There was another long moment of silence and Daniel prolonged it as long as he could before eventually lifting his head to speak. Immediately, Rorschach's hand came up and commanded Daniel's head back down to continue nibbling and sucking.

That was enough of a 'yes' for Daniel.

Daniel used one of his hands for support while the other was fighting with his pant's button. He eventually unhooked the button and the zipper went down easy. He pulled his hand away only to find one of the most utterly shocking sensations run through him.

A hand had slipped beneath his underwear. Rorschach's hand.

The vigilante's fingers were timid but they traced the movements Daniel's tongue had done to Rorschach's shaft. Daniel was so taken off guard by the boldness that he jerked wildly at the first touch. He dug his fingers deep into the comforter and he let out a loud, quivering moan.

At this, Rorschach's fingers froze.

"No, don't stop," Daniel breathed out, not really thinking, just instinctually speaking.

Quick study, that Rorschach.

After only a moment or so, Daniel had to bend his head and rest it on Rorschach's shoulder. With this surprising performance, Daniel was seriously reconsidering asking Rorschach to try it with his mouth, but… then again, there was something very frightening about having his most sensitive body part in the mouth of sociopath.

So, Daniel remained content with Rorschach's hand, until, he felt the familiar building of tension and heat that made him pull away. "Not yet," he whispered.

He needed to give himself a moment so he opted to thank his companion with a kiss. He leaned down and he and Rorschach kissed for a couple minutes, until Daniel pulled away and positioned himself at Rorschach's entrance.

Daniel ran his hands up and down the inside of Rorschach's thighs. "Relax."

"Trying," Rorschach answered.

Daniel gently guided his way inside of his friend, feeling tight resistance all around his shaft. The sensation was glorious for him, but probably not so much for Rorschach. He pushed in a little deeper and Rorschach jerked, letting his grip on Daniel's forearm tighten.

"Almost there," Daniel comforted.

Slowly, Daniel pushed again and he was in as far as he would go. Just as gently, he pulled out and pushed back in. Rorschach squirmed again, but his grip loosened from Daniel's arm.

Daniel repeated this motion until he was confident Rorschach felt no pain, only pleasure. He sped up, feeling Rorschach's muscles tighten beautifully around his shaft.

Daniel spit into the palm of his hand and brought that hand to Rorschach's hard shaft. He pumped his wrist at the same rhythm as his thrusts.

As he thrust, Daniel could feel Rorschach lifting his legs and spreading them wider, wanting more. Rorschach's hands were blindly grabbing at Daniel's shirt, pulling at the cloth until he accidentally ripped one of the pockets off.

"Holy… ah… shit… ah," Rorschach groaned constantly.

Again, Rorschach felt that feeling that seemed to start somewhere near his stomach. That building. That intensity. He relaxed his body and just felt the sensations. He arched his back and concentrated on the building of tension. And then the explosion happened, as all of the pleasure went like fireworks through the rest of his body.

He opened his mouth, yelling out.

Daniel smiled, feeling the warm cum spill out onto his fingers. He was very close as well. He gave one final thrust, before going rigid and spilling his seed into his partner.

Panting, Daniel bent down and shared a breathy kiss with Rorschach.

Exhaustion swept over him and he collapsed onto the bed next to the vigilante. They're breathing was the only noise and it was like a lullaby for Daniel ears. Sleep was gripping at Daniel's eyes and before he slipped into a deep, solid sleep, Daniel whispered, "Don't let it be another three months before I see you again."

The morning sun shone brightly through Daniel's open window shades. He blinked his eyes lethargically, gathering up all of the craziness of the night before. He turned his head and was not surprised at all to find no sign of Rorschach anywhere.

Sighing deeply, Daniel forced himself out of bed to start his morning cup of coffee. Once he reached the kitchen something on his dinner table caught his eye. It was a note.

At the bottom was Rorschach famous insignia, the symmetrical r's.

As Daniel thought back to the night before he smiled, reading the note that said:

"It won't be."


End file.
